Ocean Mermaids (TogetherTribe) Episode List
A list of episodes in Ocean Mermaids (TogetherTribe). Season 1 Episode 1: A Magical Change Upload Date: March 21, 2016 Two girls meet at school, and plan to go to a beach together. They head into the jungle and discover a cave. When they enter the pool inside, the water starts to bubble and the moon passes overhead. The next day, when each girl touches water, she becomes a mermaid. Episode 2: The Diary, the Powers, and the Full Moon Upload Date: March 27, 2016 It's the last day of school. Because Una has her first B+, she wants to celebrate, so they go swimming in the Luna Pool. When they come back Emily spots a strange box. Episode 3: The Last Splash Upload Date: April 8, 2016 Una and Emily get invitations to Cecilia's Pool Party, but they agree that they can't go because they could get exposed. Unfortunately, Una wants to go so badly that she goes without telling Emily. Episode 4: A New Discovery Upload Date: April 12, 2016 Episode 5: The New Girl Upload Date: May 5, 2016 Una's feeling very lonely, until she meets a new girl. Episode 6: Power Practice Upload Date: May 12, 2016 Episode 7: The Siren's Song Upload Date: May 19, 2016 Episode 8: Defeating the Water Tentical (sic) Upload Date: May 23, 2016 Thia wants to defeat the water tentacle, but she thinks Una is still weak and hasn't mastered her powers, so Thia goes alone. Episode 9: Betrayed Upload Date: June 9, 2016 Una waits for Thia but she doesn't come. On the other hand, she makes a new, French friend named Mary. They have lots of fun together, but Thia keeps calling Una's phone... Episode 10: The Fight Upload Date: June 30, 2016 Thia is still very sad about what happened the other day, so she calls Una once again at Sea Breeze Cafe. When she finally arrives, late again, Thia is furious. They fight until Una snaps that they don't need to be friends, and leaves. While she's crying in her bathroom, the water tentacle attacks again. Season 2 Episode 1: She Found Out!!! Upload Date: August 19, 2016 Una feels like going for a walk when Taylor sees her and wants to hang out and study. When Una goes to get herself a drink, Taylor sees Una's diary and reads it. Realizing something isn't right, she throws water on Una when she comes back. Episode 2 Part 1: A Far Journey Upload Date: September 8, 2016 Una calls Thia for a swim, so they go. After they have a small talk Thia gives Una a beautiful necklace, but Una seems kinda sad. Part 2: A Tail Forever! Upload Date: September 20, 2016 Una takes a potion. Episode 3: The Cursed Locket Upload Date: November 5, 2016 Una tries to find Thia's hotel room, and the two explore the hotel. While out for a swim, Thia finds a locket which she gives to Una to keep. That night Una goes to bed wearing the locket, and has bad dreams about an evil merman named Zandar who steals the colors from mermaids' tails. Category:Ocean Mermaids (TogetherTribe) Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes